Eriol ou shaolan?
by les2folles
Summary: Sakura est enceinte mais elle ne sait pas qui est le père... Alors c eriol ou shaolan?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1**

_Le Lycée…_

Shaolan, comme toujours, était assis au bureau derrière Sakura. Il l'observait comme toujours. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps… et elle, elle ne savait rien… Il n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments car il avait peut qu'elle le rejette et puis tout le monde, au lycée, pensait qu'il était gay parce qu'il refusait de sortir avec des filles. Il ne pouvait parce qu'il aimait Sakura, mais seul son Takahashi le savait. Pendant ce cours de mathématiques, Shaolan s'imaginait tenant Sakura dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, lui baisant le front, sentant son parfum… Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux longs couleur miel, ses yeux verts pétillant, sa finesse… Il rêvait de l'embrasser et de la garder près de lui toute sa vie.

Li-kun ! s'écria une voix à côté de lui.

Il leva la tête et vit son professeur, M. Terada, qui le regardait.

Veux-tu un mouchoir pour essuyer le filet de bave qui coule de ta bouche ? demanda le professeur.

**(Note des auteurs : Il bave… C'est un peu dégueux quand même ! On dirait un pervers !)**

Shaolan se sentit rougir. Il baissa la tête et s'essuya la bouche. Tout le monde le regardait et souriait. Mais Sakura ne le regardait pas.

Excusez-moi M. Terada, chuchota Shaolan.

Bien, reprenons le cours, dit le professeur en retournant à son bureau.

Shaolan se concentra sur le cours le plus qu'il le pouvait. A la fin, il sortit en dernier et rejoignit Takahashi dans la cour. Il lui raconta son épisode du cours de mathématiques.

Shaolan-kun, dit une voix féminine derrière eux, je pourrais te parler ?

Shaolan se retourna et vit Misa. Elle l'emmena à l'écart.

Que se passe-t-il Misa-chan ? demanda Shaolan.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et, tout en jouant avec ses mains, dit :

Shaolan-kun, je… je voulais savoir… ce… ce que tu pensais de… de moi…

Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement.

Tu es une très bonne amie, répondit Shaolan.

Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Misa.

Shaolan fut encore plus gêné.

Misa-chan, commença-t-il sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il allait dire, je suis désolé… demo… je n'ai pas… ce genre de sentiments envers… toi… Je te considère plus comme une sœur, demo… Watashi wa…

**(Note des auteurs : « Demo » veut dire « mais » et « watashi wa» veut dire « je ».)**

Iie ! Tais-toi ! cria Misa. Les autres m'avaient prévenue ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse d'un gay ?

**(Note des auteurs : « Iie » veut dire « non »)**

Shaolan ne dit rien. Misa le gifla.

Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? cria-t-elle.

Je…

Misa partit en courant. Shaolan n'essaya pas de la retenir. Takahashi le rejoignit.

Tu viens encore de donner un râteau… déclara-t-il. Chapeau Mec !

- J'en ai marre de cette situation, cria Shaolan, c'est la troisième cette semaine ! Je ne vais plus avoir d'amis ! Tout le monde croit que je suis gay ! Merde !

- Et tu sais très bien ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses pour qu'on arrête de le croire ! Dis-leur tes sentiments pour qui tu sais ou vas lui dire. Ça fera la tournée du lycée !

Shaolan ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il devait lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

Pendant les derniers cours de la matinée, Shaolan réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit la décision d'aller dire à Sakura ses sentiments. A la pause déjeuner, il la chercha dans la cours et dès qu'il va vit, il s'approcha d'elle. Celle-ci était seule.

**(Note de Ayumi : Au secours ! Un tremblement de terre !)**

**(Note de Linka : Mais non, c'est Shaolan qui tremble !)**

**(Note de Ayumi : Oh…)**

Il se calma le plus possible.

Kinomoto-chan, dit-il.

Sakura le regarda.

Salut, tu es… Li-kun, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

**(Note des auteurs : Vite une ambulance ! Shaolan vient de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur !)**

Il… il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara-t-il.

Haï ? interrogea Sakura.

**(Note des auteurs : « Haï » veut dire « oui ».)**

Kinomoto-chan, je…

Li-kun ! cria quelqu'un.

Shaolan se retourna et vit son demi-frère, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hiiragisawa-kun ? interrogea Shaolan avec un regard noir.

Tu as oublié ton déjeuner et j'ai décidé de te l'apporter, répondit Eriol. Pour une fois que je suis gentil avec toi, tu me reçois comme si je te dérangeais…

Eriol vit Sakura et regarda son frère. Il sourit.

Konnichi wa ! dit-il en prenant la main de Sakura et en la baisant. Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait avec mon imbécile de petit frère ?

Sakura rougit. Shaolan le fusilla du regard. Eriol se doutait que Shaolan appréciait beaucoup cette jeune fille. Il l'avait entendu parler avec sa sœur Noriko une fois et Shaolan décrivait celle qu'il aimait.

Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda Eriol.

Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! s'écria Shaolan en croisant les bras.

Très bien… Je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragisawa, je suis le grand frère de Li-kun.

Moi, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

Enchanté. Je dois y aller, mais j'espère te revoir ! A ce soir Li-kun.

Eriol partit. Sakura était sous le charme du grand frère de Shaolan.

Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Li-kun ? demanda-t-elle.

Parce que l'on a pas le même non de famille…

Shaolan partit sans rien ajouter. Les amies de Sakura la rejoignirent.

Qui était-ce ? demanda Tomoyo.

Le grand frère de Li-kun, répondit Sakura.

Il est super beau, déclara Lika.

Haï ! s'écria Naoko.

Tu as l'air sous le charme Sakura-chan, constata Tomoyo.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Le soir, Sakura et Tomoyo allèrent chez cette dernière.

Dis-moi Sakura-chan, commença Tomoyo, est-ce que ce beau jeune homme t'aurait guérie de Li-kun ?

Je… je ne comprends pas… dit Sakura.

Eh bien, tu as parlé du frère de Li-kun toute la journée et même pas de…

De toutes façons, Li-kun est gay, alors je n'ai aucune chance !

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Kinomoto-chan ! cria un jeune homme en entrant dans la chambre de Sakura. Lève-toi ! Tu vas être en retard au travail !

Sakura lança un coussin au visage du jeune homme en criant :

Dégage Li-kun.

Essaies de me respecter ! hurla Shaolan à son tour. Je pourrais te renvoyer tu sais !

Fais-le !

Elle se leva. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle portait un débardeur (assez transparent) et une petite culotte noirs.

**(Note des auteurs : Tu baves Shaolan ! Tu veux un bavoir ?)**

Shaolan avala sa salive. Il commença à rougir. Sakura s'approcha de lui en pointant son doigt vers le visage de Shaolan qui recula. Quand il fut contre le mur, sans issue, Sakura toucha son nez en disant :

Arrête de m'embêter ! J'ai accepté d'habiter avec toi à cause de problèmes financiers !

Haï… haï… dit Shaolan.

Il posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de Sakura qui ne se débattit pas. Il enserra sa taille d'un bras et caressa le dos de la jeune femme de son autre main. Il fit entrer sa langue dans celle de Sakura qui faisait comme lui. Shaolan la fit reculer pour qu'elle se couche sur le lit.

**(Note des auteurs : Ça va être chaud !)**

Li-kun… Li-kun ! Li-kun ?

Le jeune homme regarda Sakura et rougit encore plus. Il avait fait un rêve éveillé ! Il ne savait plus ou se mettre et baissa les yeux.

Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? demanda Sakura.

Shaolan commença à se diriger vers la porte. Sakura le regarda avec étonnement. Il trébucha et se releva aussitôt. Sakura se mit à rire. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme en se frottant la tête et en souriant bêtement.

Prends ton temps, dit-il.

Il sortit et referma la porte. Il se colla à celle-ci pour reprendre ses esprits. _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porte des sous-vêtements aussi sexy ? » _ se demanda Shaolan._ « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est sortie de son lit dans cette tenue ? Cette tenue… lui va très bien… Elle… elle est trop bien… Pourquoi un mec comme moi ne peut pas avoir une fille comme elle ? Pourquoi est-il arrivé au moment où je voulais lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Salop ! Elle porte toujours des trucs aussi transparents ? » _Shaolan rougit quand il l'imagina dans des sous-vêtements transparents et quand il repensa à son rêve éveillé. La porte s'ouvrit et Shaolan tomba à la renverse. Sakura le regarda très étonnée. Shaolan l'observa : elle portait un débardeur rouge avec des dragons noirs, une mini jupe rouge et noire et une petite culotte bleue. Shaolan rougit furieusement : il avait la tête entre les chevilles de Sakura. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire : partir ou rester ? Il se dégagea et s'assit. Sakura passa devant lui et s'accroupit et se pencha vers lui. Shaolan transpirait : il avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de Sakura.

Daijôbu desu ka ? demanda Sakura en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

**(Note des auteurs : « Daijôbu desu ka ? » veut dire « Est-ce que ça va ? ».)**

Watashi wa… Watashi wa…. Dit Shaolan.

**(Note des auteurs : « Watashi wa » veut dire « je »)**

Tu es très étrange ces temps-ci… pour un gai…

Shaolan se leva et partit en courant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache, surtout pas. Sakura se redressa et alla dans la cuisine. Elle grignota quelques trucs, alla mettre ses chaussures et chercha Shaolan dans tout l'appartement pour qu'ils partent ensemble. Elle le trouva allongé sur la rambarde du balcon.

Shaolan ! Ne saute pas ! cria-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras forcément un mec pour toi un jour ou l'autre !!

Shaolan la regarda sans rien dire. Il était complètement dépassé et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

**(Note des auteurs : Vous avez compris non ? Sakura est vraiment bête quand même ! Elle comprend rien et si vous n'avez pas compris, vous êtes comme elle ! et c'est pas forcément un compliment ! lol !)**

Il descendit de la rambarde et passa à côté de Sakura sans la regarder. Il s'arrêta.

Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Shaolan ? demanda t'il.

Sakura, à ces mots, rougit. Elle avait été si familière avec lui. Mais elle avait eu peur qu'il se suicide.

Shaolan alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

On y va sinon on va être très en retard, dit Shaolan sans se retourner.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et allèrent prendre un taxi. Celui-ci les emmena devant une chaîne de télévision Li. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent. Ils furent tout de suite assaillis par plusieurs personnes qui leur disaient de se dépêcher car le tournage allait bientôt reprendre. Sakura alla dans sa loge et Shaolan reprit ses occupations.

Sakura-chan ! cria une jeune femme en entrant dans sa loge. Tu vas me tuer ! Il faut que je te maquille, que je te coiffe et que je t'habille et tu trouves toujours le moyen d'arriver en retard !

Calme-toi Tomoyo-chan ! Dit Sakura. Il n'y a pas le feu au lac !

Cela fait un quart d'heure que tu devrais être là. Le tournage reprend dans peu de temps !

Alors ne perdons pas de temps…

Sur ce, elles se mirent à l'œuvre. Tomoyo aida Sakura a s'habiller avec le costume qu'elle devait porter pour la scène. Elle la coiffa et la maquilla et tout ça en très peu de temps. Ensuite, elles sortirent toutes les deux de la loge et rejoignirent les autres sur le plateau. Sakura aperçut Eriol et se dirigea vers lui.

Ohayo-gozaimasu mon cœur, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

**(Note des auteurs : « Ohayo-gozaimasu » veut dire « bonjour » le matin)**

Ohayo-gozaimasu ma fleur de cerisier… répondit-il en lui souriant.

**(Note des auteurs : Eh oui ! Eriol et Sakura ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, non ?**

**Au fait, Sakura à dix-neuf ans, ainsi que Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan.)**

Eriol serra la jeune femme contre lui. Il releva la tête quand il sentit des regards insistants posés sur eux. Il vit alors Shaolan d'une part et Tomoyo d'autre part.

Le tournage reprit. Sakura jouait le rôle principal du film dont Shaolan avait écrit le scénario et le réalisait. L'histoire était très simple : une jeune femme, Nadeshico (joué par Sakura) vivait le plus grand des amours avec Mike, mais la mère de celui-ci, Mélodie, ne l'entendait pas comme ça. L'histoire se passait dans un Tokyo en plein guerre opposant deux populations, en 2025. Il y avait des tas de technologies très avancées, chaque jour il fallait se « battre » pour survivre.

Les deux camps étaient :

Les Aokaïs (dont faisait partis Mike, Mélodie, Anton (le meilleur ami de Mike), Leonard et Marisa (la petite amie d'Anton).

Les Argaïs (dont faisait partis Nadeshico, Matsuko (Eriol, le frère da Nadeschico), Carla (la meilleure amie de Nadeshico et la petite amie de Matsuko) et Jeremy).

Bien sûr, l'amour de Nadeshico et Mike est impossible.

Sakura était très passionnée par son travail, elle le prenait très à cœur.

Nadeshico ! cria Mike en la suivant. Attends !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne.

Nadeshico, ne me laisse pas, continua-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi et je…

Mike ! le coupa-t-elle en haussant la voix. Il n'y a pas d'issue, pas d'échapatoire pour nous ! Notre couples n'est pas normal ! Je suis Argaïs et toi…Aokaïs.

Mais…je t'

On ne pourra jamais être ensemble ! N'insiste pas, S'il te plait…

Je suis sûr qu'il y a une issue possible pour nous ! Je veux me marier avec toi !

Nadeshico se retourna et baissa la tête.

Je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments que toi ! déclara-t-elle.

Mike l'attrapa par les épaules et la retourna. Il la secoua doucement. Elle ne le regardait pas car les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Tu …. Ne mens pas ! cria Mike

…

Je t'aime Nadeshico !

Ces mots lui faisaient mal. Elles s'écarta de Mike et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je … je ne t'aime plus !

Mike la regarda sans rien dire.

Très bien, si tu ne veux plus de moi, alors je pars, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il l'attrapa par les bras et l'embrassa, ensuite il partit en courant. Nadeshico se laissa tomber à terre et se mit à sangloter doucement.

Coupez ! cria Shaolan.

Eriol se précipita vers Sakura.

Tu as été magnifique ma chérie, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Merci, dit-elle.

Shaolan les observa sans rien dire. Ils tournèrent encore une scène et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. L'après-midi, ils ne purent tourner qu'une seule scène car Sakura était fatiguée et elle devait aller voir ses parents. Elle rentra chez elle, d'abord, accompagnée de Shaolan. En arrivant dans leur appartement, elle alla directement prendre une douche. Shaolan s'assit dans le canapé et regarda la télévision. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors le jeune homme alla ouvrir.

Konnichi wa (bonjour l'après-midi) ! s'écria un jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Yo (salut) Takahashi-kun, répondit Shaolan en lui serrant la main. Entre.

Takahan entra et Shaolan referma la porte derrière lui.

Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ? demanda Shaolan.

Haï ! répondit Takahashi. Mais Kinomoto-san n'est pas là ?

Si, elle prend une douche.

Et tu ne vas pas avec elle ?

Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !

Ça fait quatre mois que tu vis avec elle et toujours rien ?

Elle a un copain et, qui plus est, elle croit que…

Ah ! Tu as de la visite, dit Sakura en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Sakura qui portait une serviette sur elle. Ses longs cheveux châtains mouillés retombaient le long de son dos.

Et toujours rien !!! ne put s'empêcher de crier Takahashi.

**Voila le premier chapitre de notre nouvelle fic. J'espère que cela vous a plut, la suite c pour bientôt !!**

**Si vous avez des commentaires c toujours la même adresse**

**Bisousss bonnes fêtes et a la prochaine**

**Les2folles **


	2. chap 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Konnichi wa (bonjour l'après-midi) ! s'écria un jeune homme avec un grand sourire._

_Yo (salut) Takahashi-kun, répondit Shaolan en lui serrant la main. Entre._

_Takahan entra et Shaolan referma la porte derrière lui._

_Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ? demanda Shaolan._

_Haï ! répondit Takahashi. Mais Kinomoto-san n'est pas là ?_

_Si, elle prend une douche._

_Et tu ne vas pas avec elle ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !_

_Ça fait quatre mois que tu vis avec elle et toujours rien ?_

_Elle a un copain et, qui plus est, elle croit que…_

_Ah ! Tu as de la visite, dit Sakura en entrant dans la pièce._

_Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Sakura qui portait une serviette sur elle. Ses longs cheveux châtains mouillés retombaient le long de son dos._

_Et toujours rien !!! ne put s'empêcher de crier Takahashi._

Hein ? interrogea Sakura.

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent. Takahashi souffla dans la direction de Sakura dans l'espoir de faire tomber sa serviette.

**(Note des auteurs : quel pervers celui-là !!!)**

Shaolan le tapa pour qu'il arrête.

Finalement tu as trouvé un copain Li-kun ! s'écria Sakura avec un grand sourirent.

Iie, c'est pas…

enchanté, dit Takahashi en serrant la main de Sakura. Je m'appelle Takahashi Shekihora. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Sakura Kinomoto, répondit la jeune femme. Enchantée Shekihora-san.

Alors, vous travaillez sur le tournage du film de Shaolan-kun m'a-t-on dis.

Shaolan s'approcha et pinça Takahashi qui le regarda.

Va t'habiller Kinomoto-chan ! ordonna Shaolan tu veux faire tomber…mon copain amoureux de toi ?

Iie ! Surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vous laisse !

Elle partit. Shaolan rougit.

**(Pensée de Shaolan : C'est horrible ! je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne suis pas gay ! je suis hétéro ! Eh ! les filles ! je vous le montre quand vous voulez ! petit clin d'œil de Shaolan)**

**(Pensée de Takahashi : Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait partir ? Je voulais me rincer l'œil encore un peu moi !)**

**(Pensée de Shaolan : Hétéro ! Je suis Hétéro !!!)**

**(Pensée de Takahashi : Il a dit que j'étais son copain…mais …elle croit…)**

Elle croit toujours que tu es gay ? demanda Takahashi.

Haï ! répondit Shaolan. J'allait t'en parler quand elle est arrivée !

Et tu as toujours autant amoureux d'elle ?

Haï ! Je … je sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce matin elle a cru que j'allais me suicider parce que je n'avais pas de copain !

Takahashi se retint pour ne pas rire.

Tu as qu'à lui dire ! répliqua Takahashi.

Peut-être…

Et a tout le monde aussi ! Ils croient tous que tu es gay depuis le lycée alors que tues simplement amoureux de la copine de ton cousin et que tu as laissé courir la rumeur que tu étais gay pour que les filles te laissent tranquille !

Haï ! Merci de me le rappeler !

Do itashimashite ! (de rien) s'écria Takahashi avec un grand sourire.

**Voila le deuxième chapitre de notre nouvelle fic. J'espère que cela vous a plut, vu qu'il est assez court on en met un autre en plus dans la journée promis.**

**Si vous avez des commentaires c toujours la même adresse**

**Bisousss Les2folles **


	3. chap 3

**Chapitre 3**

Fujitaka mettait la table. Nadeshico était aux fourneaux. Toya et Kaho arrivèrent devant la porte et frappèrent. Nadeshico laissa un instant sa cuisine, la laissant sous la surveillance de son mari, et alla ouvrir.

Konban Wa Toya-kun ! Kaho-chan ! s'écria Nadeshico.

Konban Wa Kimono-sama dit Toya. Nous sommes venus voir Sakura-chan, nous avons quelque chose à lui demander.

Elle va bientôt arriver avec Eriol-kun. Cela vous dirait-il de dîner avec nous ?

Iie, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer, déclara Kaho.

Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

Nadeshico les fit entrer. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon et furent très vite rejoins par Fujitaka.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura et Eriol arrivèrent. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'installèrent avec eux dans le salon.

Tomoyo-chan n'est pas là ? interrogea Sakura.

Elle va arriver dans peu de temps, répondit Fujitaka.

Elle a dit qu'elle venais avec quelqu'un, ajouta Nadeshico.

Et ils commencèrent à se demander de qui il pouvait s'agir. Eriol ressentit un sentiment de jalousie, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça !;

Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée ! s'écria Shaolan.

Mais si, tu veux Sakura et moi Hiiragisawa-kun, alors il faut que tu viennes, répliqua Tomoyo en tirant le jeune homme par le bras.

Eh oh ! Je ne veux pas Sakura ! Je suis Gay !

Haï et moi la Reine d'Angleterre ! J'ai très bien vu comment tu regardais ma sœur et cela depuis le lycée.

**(Note des Auteurs : Tomoyo appelle Sakura « ma sœur » car sa mère, Sonomi et son père sont décédés et Fujitaka et Nadeshico l'on adoptée.)**

Tomoyo-chan…

Haï, je sais que tu l'aimes. Je le voyais très bien !

**(Pensée de Shaolan : Comment Tomoyo-chan sait-elle ça ?)**

**(Pensée de Tomoyo en rougissant : Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à soudoyer Takahashi pour ce renseignement…J'ai un peu honte d'avoir du l'embrasser…)**

**(Pensée de Shaolan : cela se voit-il tant que ça ?)**

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison des Kinomoto. Shaolan commença à partir en sentant la peur le gagner. Tomoyo le retint par le bras.

Je ne veux pas Sakura ! s'écria-t-il, ( et puis, plus calmement il reprit)Je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse même si cela doit être avec mon frère.

**(Note des Auteurs : Vous l'avez compris, Shaolan et Eriol sont frères. Ils ont la même mère, mais pas le même père. Ils ont quatre sœurs : Sheifa (30ans), Mitsuko (27ans), Taiko (25 ans) et Noriko (23ans). **

**En passant Shaolan, Tomoyo, Takahashi et Sakura ont 19 ans. Eriol a 20 ans, Toya 22 et Kaho 24.**

**Elles sont, ainsi qu'Eriol, les demi-sœurs et le demi-frère de Shaolan. Le père de celui-ci, Yuhi, s'est marié avec Yelan, leur mère, quelques mois après la disparition de son mari. Eriol a toujours pensé que le père de Shaolan avait cassé le couple de ses parents pour prendre la place de son père et donc, n'appréciait pas du tout Shaolan.)**

Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plais ! Dit Tomoyo en le suppliant du regard.

D'accord, céda Shaolan.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison main dans la main. Ils allèrent directement dans le salon. Toute la salle les regardèrent sans rien dire, surpris de voir qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

**(Note des Auteurs : C'est normal qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils pensent tous que Shaolan est gay !)**

**(Note de Shaolan les dents serrées, murmures à Tomoyo : En fait c'était pas une bonne idée tout ça tomoyo-chan.)**

**(Note de Tomoyo sur le même ton que Shaolan et à celui-ci : Mais si, ne t'en fais pas ! Tout ira bien !)**

Toya, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi personne ne parlait, remarqua alors que Shaolan et Tomoyo se tenaient la main.

Tomoyo-chan, pourquoi tiens-tu la main du morveux ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt.

Kaho tapa sur le doigt de son mari en disant :

Toya !

**(Note de Shaolan fulminant intérieurement : Qui appelle-t-il « Morveux » ?)**

**(Note de Tomoyo avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête : il faut que je lui fasse un dessin en plus ?)**

**(Note de Kaho en se frappant le front : Il n'y a que lui pour ne pas comprendre !)**

**(Note de Toya : Le morveux n'est pas gay ?)**

Nadeshico, sentant l'atmosphères très tendue, se leva, tapa dans ses mains et s'écria :

Il est temps de passer à table !

Ils allèrent donc tous dans la table à manger et s'installèrent. Nadeshico alla à la cuisine et demanda à Tomoyo de venir l'aider. La jeune femme suivit sa mère.

Tu essaies de rendre Eriol-kun jaloux ? demanda Nadeshico

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Tomoyo.

Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Eriol-kun depuis longtemps ! Mais n'as-tu pas peur de faire souffrir ta sœur en essayant de le lui prendre ?

Okasa…(mère)

Mais, toute fois, je sens que Eriol-kun n'est pas l'âme-sœur de Sakura et qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment, alors je ne ferai que te mettre engarde. Fais attention de ne pas blesser ta sœur !

Nadeshico attrapa le plat de résistance et sortit de la cuisine. Tomoyo resta un instant seule et fut bientôt rejoint par Eriol.

Alors comme ça tu sort avec mon « cher » frère Kinomoto-chan….dit-il.

Haï, répondit Tomoyo.

Son pouls s'accéléra. Eriol se rapprochait d'elle.

Demo…je pensais pourtant que Shaolan-kun était gay ! continua-t-il.

Iie, il ne l'est pas, répliqua aussitôt Tomoyo. Tout le monde l'a cru parce qu'il ne sortait avec aucune…fille (Eriol est très prés d'elle)…et…hi…hier…il m'a avoué…ses…ses sentiments et je…j'ai dit que…que moi…moi aussi…

Ah ?

Il se pencha vers elle et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Tomoyo qui n'osait plus bouger. Aux moindres mouvements, elle allait s'évanouir. Elle sentait le souffle chaud d'Eriol toucher son oreille et son cou.

J'ai toujours pensé que tu m'aimais…Tomoyo-chan ! chuchota-t-il.

**Voilà le 3eme chapitre est fini**

**On attend toujours vos commentaires**

**Bisoussss**

**A la prochaine avec la suite**

**Les2folles**

**

* * *

**

**réponse aux reviews : **

**merci bcp a SyaoSyao, cicouille, yumi, marion-moune, Syt etNariele pour vos encouragement cela nous fait trés plaisir**

**ps : Nariele comme tu l'as remarqué nous avons fait une erreur qui a était corrigé**

**Eriol est plus agé que Shaolan il a an de plus que lui.**

**Merci a tous meme a ceux qui on lu sans faire de commentaire**

**bisousss et merci de nous lire**


	4. chap 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Il se pencha vers elle et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Tomoyo qui n'osait plus bouger. Aux moindres mouvements, elle allait s'évanouir. Elle sentait le souffle chaud d'Eriol toucher son oreille et son cou._

_J'ai toujours pensé que tu m'aimais…Tomoyo-chan ! chuchota-t-il._

Il s'écarta d'elle, lui sourit et sorti de la pièce. Tomoyo avait rougi quand elle l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom ! Pourquoi la torturait-il ainsi ? Shaolan entra dans la cuisine, la coupant de ses pensées.

Ta mère m'a dit de te demander si tu comptais attendre le dégèle dans la cuisine, déclara Shaolan avec un grand sourire.

Tomoyo le regarda sans rien dire.

Tomoyo-chan ? interrogea Shaolan en passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle revint soudain à la réalité.

Iie, je n'ai pas décongelé ma mère ! dit-elle toujours aussi confuse.

Shaolan la regarda avec étonnement.

**(Pensée de Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourtant elle savait répondre avant d'arriver chez elle. avec des yeux de niais Serait-elle une blonde ?**

**(Pensée de Tomoyo confuse : Et pourquoi Hiiragisawa-kun m'a-t-il appelé par mon prénom ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux l'appeler Eriol-kun ?)**

**(Note de Ayumi : Désolée pour la remarque sur les blondes ! cela s'imposait ici !)**

**(Note de Linka : T'es une vilaine ! Je suis blonde je te signale !)**

**(Note de Ayumi : Mais tu es une blonde intelligente…)**

**(Note de Linka : Ouais… c'est ça, rattrape-toi…)**

**(Note de Ayumi : PARDON A TOUTES LES BLONDES !!!!! SORRY snif snif)**

Tomoyo et Shaolan retournèrent à table.

Après le repas, Kaho, Sakura et Tomoyo aidèrent Nadeshico à faire le vaisselle pendant que les « hommes » (si on peut dire… lol) regardèrent un match de foot (oui, ce sont des hommes…consternées)

Sakura n'était pas en forme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shaolan faisait semblant de ne pas être gay. Elle était très étonnée et ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Quand la vaisselle fut finie, Kaho emmena Sakura dans un petit coin de la salle à manger tranquille.

J'aurais…enfin Toya et moi voulons te demander quelque chose, mais comme, (Kaho hausse la voix à l'intention de Toya) Môsieur préfère regarder son match (elle reprend une voix calme) Je vais te le demander sans lui.

Haï ? interrogea Sakura. Je t'écoute.

Toya et moi voudrions que tu sois la marraine de notre enfant. Nous nous sommes dis que Tomoyo était déjà la marraine du fils de Yukito-kun et Naruku-chan et que cela te ferait plaisir, alors voilà…

Sakura lui fit un très grand sourire. Elle la prit dans ses bras et s'écria :

C'est d'accord ! Bien sûr que je veux être la marraine de votre petit !

Elles discutèrent pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, Kaho et Toya partirent en remerciant plusieurs fois Nadeshico et Fujitaka. Puis ce fut au tour de Shaolan qui partit avec Tomoyo.

Eriol et Sakura allèrent se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de cette dernière après avoir salué Fujitaka et Nadeshico. Ils se déshabillèrent. Sakura se blottit contre Eriol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? demanda Eriol qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rien, répondit Sakura.

Ne me mens pas, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite !

Je me disais que l'histoire de Tomoyo-chan et Li-kun était bizare… Je pensais que Li-kun était gay.

Elle rougit puis reprit :

Et quand j'y repense, il m'a vu dans certaines tenues très peu accommodantes…

Ne me dis pas que tu te baladais en pyjama dans l'appartement ! s'écria Eriol.

Demo…

Sakura !

Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire s'il est un gay ? Il ne s'intéresse à moi !

Au contraire, je pense que tu ne devrais pas te promener en petite tenue devant lui. J'ai comme l'impression que tu lui plais.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Li-kun me déteste et ça date du lycée ! Alors même s'il n'est pas gay, il n'est pas attiré par moi.

Ne parlons plus de ça Sakura je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi !

Eriol embrassa Sakura tout en la caressant.

On ne peut pas, dit Sakura en le repoussant doucement. Mais parents sont à côté !

Alors ne faisons pas de bruit.

**(Note des Auteurs : Eriol est un pervers an vrai ! On ne croyait pas qu'il est comme ça !)**

Eriol l'embrassa sur tout le corps tout en lui retirant sa nuisette. Sakura s'abandonna totalement à lui. Elle avait l'impression que Eriol était beaucoup plus passionné que d'habitude, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'embrassait. Eriol savait que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils ne formeraient qu'une seule et même personne.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura et Eriol décidèrent d'aller se promener et pique-niquer dans le parc car ils ne travaillaient pas. Ils se baladèrent, main dans la main. Sakura sentit qu'Eriol n'était pas dans son assiette.

Eriol, que se passe-t-il. Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je…je…il faut que nous parlions ! répondit-il avec un air grave.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.

Sakura…commença-t-il. Nous devons arrêter notre relation.

**Voila le 4eme chapitre.Le début de l'intrigue est pour tres bientot. **

**Merci de nous lire et merci a ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews.**

**Bisousssss. A la prochaine !!**

**Les2folles**


	5. chap 5

Chapitre 5

_Le lendemain matin, Sakura et Eriol décidèrent d'aller se promener et pique-niquer dans le parc car ils ne travaillaient pas. Ils se baladèrent, main dans la main. Sakura sentit qu'Eriol n'était pas dans son assiette._

_Eriol, que se passe-t-il. Demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_ Je…je…il faut que nous parlions ! répondit-il avec un air grave._

_Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc._

_ Sakura…commença-t-il. Nous devons arrêter notre relation._

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle ? Pourquoi voulait-il rompre alors qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble ?

Pourquoi ? demanda Sakura en chuchotant.

Je…je…je me suis rendu compte que…que…j'aimais quelqu'un plus que tout, mais malheureusement, ce n'est…pas toi…expliqua Eriol.

Sakura ne releva pas la tête. Elle se mit dos à lui pour ne pas montrer ses yeux embués de larmes. Eriol posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui se dégagea. Eriol baissa la tête à son tour.

Pourquoi m'avoir rendue amoureuse de toi ? demanda Sakura. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? POURQUOI ME FAIT TU SOUFFRIR ALors que tu avais dit ne jamais me faire de mal ?

(Sa voix est très forte au début, mais elle perd de la force.)

Sakura…

Ne sois pas aussi familier Hiiragisawa-kun ! le coupa violemment Sakura en se levant.

Sakura…

Je te déteste !

Sakura partit en courant et Eriol lui courut après. Il l'attrapa par le bras et dit :

Je t'aime Sakura mais tu n'es pas l'élue de mon cœur. Je suis sincèrement dé….

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Sakura le gifla. Ses larmes roulaient sur son visage.

Ne m'approche plus ! cria-t-elle en partant.

Elle courut jusqu'à son appartement. Elle y entra. Shaolan entendit claquer la porte et alla dans l'entrée. Il trouva Sakura assise par terre, une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre sur son visage. Elle était prise de sanglots très violents et tout son petit être tremblait. Shaolan se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Que se passe-t-il Kinomoto-chan ? demanda-t-il très inquiet.

Eriol…Hiiragisawa-kun a…a rompu avec moi…répondit Sakura en serrant Shaolan contre elle.

**(Pensées de Shaolan : Elle est libre…Je pourrais peut-être lui dire mes sentiments… Pas maintenant, le moment est plutôt mal choisi, mais je le ferai !)**

Calme-toi Sakura, calme-toi ! dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Il…il a dit…qu'il m'aimait mais que je n'étais pas l'élue de son cœur…dit Sakura.

**(Pensées de Shaolan : Comment Sakura ne peut-elle pas être l'élue de son cœur ? Elle est tellement…parfaite ! Comment ce gars peut-il avoir la même mère que moi ? Je vais le tuer ! Bastard ! (Salop))**

Sakura et Shaolan restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. A midi, Sakura ne mangea pas ce que Shaolan lui avait préparé. Il essaya, en vain, de la consoler et de la faire rire. Shaolan sortit l'après-midi et alla faire des courses. Sakura resta assise sur le canapé. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Eriol se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme ne dit rien et tourna le regard, sentant les larmes lui monter.

Sakura, dit-il en avançant la main vers elle.

Sakura recula. Eriol baissa la tête quelques instants puis la releva.

Je t'ai aimée ! cria-t-il. J'étais sûr que tu étais la femme de ma vie ! Mais quand j'ai vu Tomoyo-chan avec Shaolan-kun j'ai senti la rage monter en moi…

**(Pensées de Eriol : Je…je viens de lui balancer »ça » au visage ! Comment vais-je me rattraper ?)**

Sakura referma la porte d'entrée sans rien dire. Elle tourna la clé. Eriol tambourina à la porte tout en criant :

Sakura ! Sakura ! Je suis désolé ! Ouvre-moi !

Va-t-en ! hurla Sakura en se collant contre la porte et en se prenant la tête dans les mains. S'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille !

Mais Sakura…

Je te déteste Hiiragisawa-kun !

Eriol arrêta de taper sur la porte. Il posa sa tête contre celle-ci et resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Sakura pleurait de l'autre côté. Elle ne savait pas si elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui pardonner un jour. Eriol partit. Dans sa tête, les mots de Sakura résonnaient.

« Je te déteste Hiiraqisawa-kun ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »

Sakura alla s'allonger sur le canapé et continua à pleurer. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Shaolan apparut avec, à la main, pleins de poches. Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à ranger les affaires quand il entendit des pleurs. Il alla dans le salon et trouva Sakura allongée sur le canapé et secouée de pleurs. Il retourna dans la cuisine, prit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky et servit les deux verres. Il retourna dans le salon, s'assit sur la table basse en face de Sakura et posa les verres.

Sakura-chan…pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Shaolan très inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sakura se redressa, tomba à genoux et prit Shaolan dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut très gêné, mais il ne dit rien et la serra contre lui. Quand elle fut à peu prés calmée, Shaolan lui tendit un verre et il but son verre d'un trait. Sakura l'imita. Après avoir ingurgité son verre, la jeune femme toussa : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Puis Shaolan la resservit plusieurs fois et lui aussi. Au bout de quelques verres bus cul sec, ils ne tenaient plus debout. Sakura avait mis de la musique et dansait alors que Shaolan était allongé sur le sol. Elle trébucha et tomba (sa tête plus exactement) sur le ventre de Shaolan. Elle resta quelques instants contre lui. Shaolan lui caressa les cheveux. Elle se redressa et baissa la tête.

che crois que…ch'ai…trop bu…dit Sakura en secouant la tête.

Shaolan se mit à rire et s'assit, tant bien que mal, à côté de Sakura. Celle-ci regarda le jeune homme et demanda.

Pourquoi…t'es chentil avec moi ?

Chais pas…répondit Shaolan.

Il réfléchit un instant et s'écria :

Si je chais ! (Il s'approcha d'elle) Ch'est parce que che t'aime…

Sakura le regarda sans rien dire et se mit à pleurer.

Pourquoi tu pleurs ? demanda Shaolan.

Sakura posa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Shaolan la repoussa en demandant :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour toutes réponses Sakura l'embrassa de nouveau et se colla contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire. A cause de l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu, ils ne pouvaient plus contrôler leurs impulsions. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement. Shaolan observa le corps de la jeune femme comme si c'était une pierre précieuse. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir la toucher ainsi, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il l'embrasserait… Sakura le ramena à la réalité en le tirant vers elle et en l'embrassant. Ils n'eurent alors ce premier petit moment d'intimité dont ils ne se rappelleraient pas.

**Fini le chapitre 5. Voila Sakura a couche avec Eriol et Shaolan en moins de 24 heures et les bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles vont arrivées. La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Bisousssssssss Les2folles.**

**Merci pour les reviews et de nous avoir lu.**

**Le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine.**


	6. chap 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Résumé : Eriol a rompu avec Sakura. Pour la réconforter, Shaolan lui propose de boire. Après avoir bu de nombreux verres, ils font l'amour.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Shaolan se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête et ne se souvenait pas de se qui s'était passé la veille. On aurait dit qu'un rouleau compresseur lui avait écrasé la tête. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se frotta le visage. Qu'avait-il fait la nuit dernière ? Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir, il entendit une petite voix dans son dos.

Qu'est-ce que…je fais dans ta chambre ? demanda Sakura en redressant.

Shaolan se retourna et devint tout rouge car Sakura était « torse nu ». La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et tira le drap pour se couvrir. Elle devint écarlate.

Pourquoi je suis nue ? interrogea-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Li-kun ?

Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais rien !

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je…je…nous…nous sommes nus dans ce lit ?

Shaolan se retourna, baissa la tête et appuya celle-ci contre une de ses mains.

Je ne me souviens de rien ! dit-il.

Moi non plus, déclara Sakura. Tu crois qu'on aurait…qu'on aurait…

Je ne sais pas… Mais vu la situation, je dirais que oui.

Shaolan se recoucha à côté de Sakura qui était assise et soupira.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu…nous avons fait ça ? demanda la jeune femme. Tu…tu es gay.

Je ne suis pas gay ! s'écria Shaolan en se redressant et en attrapant Sakura par les épaules.

Li-kun, je pensais que…

Tu pensais très mal ! Tout le monde pense que je suis gay parce qu j'ai refusé de sortir avec des filles !

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis amoureux de toi !

Shaolan relâcha son emprise quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sakura le regarda sans rien dire.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda Sakura.

Shaolan se retourna et baissa la tête.

Tout simplement parce que tu étais avec Eriol, répondit Shaolan en se levant.

Il attrapa son pantalon de jogging et l'enfila. Shaolan ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit Sakura lui dire :

Shaolan-kun, nous devrions en discuter !

Pour dire que c'était la bêtise de deux ivrognes, eh bien je sais déjà tout ça ! répliqua-t-il violemment.

Il sortit avant que Sakura eut le temps de dire quelque chose. Shaolan attrapa une veste, mit ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement. Sakura se leva et s'habilla. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait réagir car la révélation de se dernier et son aventure avec ce dernier ne l'a laissé pas indifférente. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle alla sur le plateau de tournage. Elle était sur de le trouver là-bas. Quand elle arriva, il n'y avait personne. Elle chercha Shaolan dans tout le studio et le trouva dans le bureau du producteur. Il lisait le scénario. En entendant la porte claquer, il releva la tête et regarda Sakura qui l'observait sans rien dire.

Je…

Kinomoto-chan ! la coupa-t-il. Il n'est pas nécessaire de revenir sur les derniers évènements !

Si, il faut en parler !

Shaolan s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et commença à ouvrir la porte ; mais Sakura le retint par la main.

Iie ! Attends ! cria-t-elle. Il faut qu'on discute !

Pour quoi faire ? demanda Shaolan.

Je ne veux pas être avec toi pour…pour ça ! Et puis…

Et Puis…

Je…je ne suis pas totalement indifférente à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin…

Shaolan se retourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda avec étonnement.

Ce qui veut dire…dit-il.

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Sakura rougit. Shaolan fut très étonné. Il observa Sakura qui avait baissé la tête.

Tu…enfin…je…depuis…quand ? bégaya Shaolan.

Depuis un certain temps, mais je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'aujourd'hui, répondit Sakura. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais gay et j'ai dissimulé mes sentiments pour ça.

Dis quelque chose, Shaolan-kun…

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux dire…

Sakura, qui tremblait énormément, s'approcha de Shaolan, posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier attrapa le poignet de Sakura et l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Il y a quelqu'un ?

**Mais qui ça peut être ??? Vous le serez la prochaine fois !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Bisousss**

**Les2folles**


	7. chap 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi._

_Sakura rougit. Shaolan fut très étonné. Il observa Sakura qui avait baissé la tête._

_Tu…enfin…je…depuis…quand ? bégaya Shaolan._

_Depuis un certain temps, mais je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'aujourd'hui, répondit Sakura. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais gay et j'ai dissimulé mes sentiments pour ça._

_Dis quelque chose, Shaolan-kun…_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux dire…_

_Sakura, qui tremblait énormément, s'approcha de Shaolan, posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier attrapa le poignet de Sakura et l'attira à lui et l'embrassa._

_Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Le couple se retourna et ils virent Eriol qui les fixait sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler.

Eriol-kun…dit Shaolan sans savoir quoi faire.

Sakura fut très gênée et lâcha Shaolan. Elle baissa la tête et passa à côté de Eriol et sorti. Ce dernier s'approcha rapidement de Shaolan et le frappa au visage. Shaolan tomba à terre.

Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! cria Eriol.

Pourquoi ? demanda Shaolan en se relevant. Elle n'est pas à toi ! Tu la laisses tomber du jour au lendemain et maintenant tu viens me crier à moi de ne pas m'approcher de Sakura ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, ni sur moi… Alors va retrouver avec Tomoyo-chan et fiche-nous la paix !

Shaolan sortit de la pièce, enragé, sous les yeux tristes de Eriol qui ne pouvait bouger.

Sakura courait dans la rue. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Eriol, mais les derniers évènements avaient réveillé quelque chose en elle. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle décida d'aller dans le parc de l'empereur pingouin pour être seule et réfléchir.

Tomoyo entra dans la pièce.

Ohayo Hiiragisawa-kun, dit-elle sans se douter de quoi que se soit. Daijôbu desu ka ? (Comment vas-tu ?)

Eriol la regarda, la prit par la taille et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut très surprise, très gênée et ne savait pas comment réagir.

Hi…Hiiragisawa-kun, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle sans oser le toucher ?

Iie, j'ai rompu avec Sakura, répondit Eriol sans bouger le moins du monde.

Shaolan demanda à des personnes de la production s'ils n'avaient pas vu Sakura, mais tous répondirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il décida alors de la chercher. Il savait que tout était chamboulé dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise alors il fallait la retrouver au plus vite !

Pour…pourquoi ? demanda Tomoyo très étonnée.

Tomoyo-chan, j'aurais du me rendre compte de mes sentiments avant de sortir avec elle, expliqua Eriol en restant contre elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Je…je suis amoureux de toi et cela depuis très longtemps.

Tomoyo le repoussa et baissa la tête.

Il ne faut pas que tu laisses Sakura-chan, déclara-t-elle. Elle est très bien pour toi.

Non, je ne crois pas ! s'énerva Eriol. Je ne l'aime pas !

Sakura réfléchissait à tous les évènements.

« Que devait-elle faire ? Avait-elle fait le bon choix en révélant à Shaolan qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui alors qu'elle aimait toujours Eriol ? Est-ce que Tomoyo-chan connaissait les vrais sentiments d'Eriol ? Lui avait-il dit ? L'avait-il seulement aimée quand ils étaient ensemble ou pas du tout ? »

Eriol attrapa Tomoyo par les bras et lui chuchota :

C'est toi que j'aime ! Et si tu as les mêmes sentiments que moi, ne me repousse pas et ne me dis pas de continuer avec Sakura.

…

Tomoyo se mit à sangloter. Elle attrapa les bras d'Eriol et le regarda dans les yeux.

Shaolan alla à son appartement. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier il fit tomber ses clés dans l'escalier. Elles atterrirent dans l'entrée.

Merde ! cria-t-il. J'ai pas le temps !

Il redescendit en courant.

Je…je ne sais pas si…si on peut…à…à cause de Sakura, répliqua Tomoyo. Tu…tu aurais du t'en rendre compte avant…

Iie, cria Eriol. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses ! Ne nous pénalise pas pour ma bêtise !

Shaolan ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra en criant :

Sakura !

Il n'eut pas de réponse et chercha la jeune femme dans tout l'appartement. Il ne trouva pas et ressortit de son appartement qu'il ferma à clé. Il descendit les escaliers en courant.

Je ne crois pas que je puisse a…assumer…déclara Tomoyo.

Nous n'avons qu'à nous voir en cachette…suggéra Eriol.

Eriol…je…je voudrais bien, mais ce ne serait pas honnête.

Eriol baissa la tête. Il réfléchit un instant. Et quand il releva la tête, Tomoyo vit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Eriol la tira contre lui et l'embrassa. Tomoyo sa laissa faire, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle le repoussa.

Je ne peux pas Hiiragisawa-kun…dit-elle sans le regarder. Ce serait trop horrible pour Sakura-chan de nous voir ensemble !

« Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte avant ? A-t-il eu du plaisir à jouer avec moi ? Dire que c'est avec un homme qui ne m'aimait pas que j'ai fait pour la première fois l'amour… Est-ce à cause de moi que Shaolan n'aime pas Eriol ? Est-ce à cause de moi que Tomoyo-chan est si triste depuis toutes ces années ? »

Des tas de questions traversaient l'esprit de Sakura, mais elle ne savait pas y répondre.

« Peut-être devrais-je vivre pleinement ma relation avec Shaolan. Peut-être que j'y verrai plus clair… »

Sakura…elle était en train d'embrasser Shaolan quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, confia Eriol triste.

Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ?

Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, mais tu vois, elle a retrouvé quelqu'un en un rien de temps !

Hiiragisawa-kun, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ! Ou au moins pour le moment ! C'est trop tôt !

Tu serais prête à sacrifier ton bonheur…notre bonheur, pour Sakura ?

Elle est ma sœur, ma cousine, mon âme sœur et ma meilleure amie, alors je lui sacrifierais tout !

Konnichiwa Li-kun, s'écria Nadeshico avec un grand sourire. Que veux-tu ?

Konnichiwa Kinomoto-sama. Est-ce que Sakura-chan est là ?

Iie. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste besoin de lui parler.

Très bien.

Je vous laisse… Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Ce n'est rien… Li-kun, tu appelles ma fille par son prénom ? Cela fait longtemps ?

Shaolan rougit et baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

J'en étais sûre ! s'écria Nadeshico. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous !

Demo… (mais)

Nadeshico, laisse ce jeune homme tranquille ! lança Fujitaka en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Je ne l'embête pas je…je…

Li-kun va retrouver Sakura. Aller, dépêche-toi !

Haï ! dit Shaolan.

Il partit en courant.

Enfin…soupira Nadeshico.

Haï ! répliqua Fujitaka avec un grand sourire.

Tomoyo commença à sortir. Eriol tomba à genoux et sanglota.

Iie ! cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas ! S'il te plait ! Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que j'ai causé, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, tu es toute ma vie ! Tu es mon amour, celle que mon cœur a choisi… Je t'aime…

Tomoyo s'arrêta et referma la porte. Elle se retourna et s'accroupit devant Eriol. Celui-ci releva la tête pour la regarder. Elle pleurait.

Moi aussi je t'aime…dit-elle. Je t'ai toujours aimé et te voir avec Sakura m'était insupportable, mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors j'ai laissé les choses telles qu'elles sont jusqu'à l'autre jour où j'ai demandé à Shaolan de faire semblant d'être mon petit ami… Eriol…je…je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble, mais ce n'est pas possible, pas pour le moment.

Shaolan frappa à la porte.

Tiens, le Morveux ! s'écria Toya en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je ne suis pas un Morveux, baka !

Shaolan et Toya allaient se battre, quand Kaho arriva.

Shaolan-kun ! s'écria-t-elle Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Le plaisir…le déplaisir plutôt ! marmonna Toya.

Est-ce que Sakura-chan est là ? demanda Shaolan.

Iie, répondit Kaho. Mais je pense savoir où tu peux la trouver…

Eriol l'embrasa. Tomoyo se laissa faire. Elle était totalement impuissante. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce jour, le jour où Eriol l'embrasserait, ce jour où il lui dirait toutes ces choses ; le jour où elle serait heureuse… Eriol la prit dans ses bras et ne lâcha plus.

« Tomoyo-chan l'aime-t-elle aussi ? Est-ce à cause de moi que ma meilleure amie est si triste ? Mais…pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi ?... »

Sakura se mit à sangloter. Elle avait beau chercher une solution et des réponses, mais elle n'en trouvait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Eriol ? demanda Tomoyo tout en continuant à pleurer.

Nous pouvons cacher notre relation à tout le monde en attendant que les choses se tassent…répondit Eriol…mais seulement si tu le veux aussi…

D'accord.

voila le chapitre est fini gros bisousss a la prochaine

merci pour les reviews

les2folles


	8. chap 8

**Chapitre 8**

- Sakura…dit Shaolan essoufflé.

Sakura regarda le jeune homme, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Enfin je te trouve, dit Shaolan.

- Pourquoi tu m'as cherché ? Demanda Sakura.

- Pour te dire j'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

- Shaolan, je…

- Je crois qu'il faut attendre.

- Quoi ?

- Haï, nous devons attendre ton rétablissement pour nous mettre ensemble…enfin si tu as vraiment envie d'être avec moi…

Sakura s'écarta un peu du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je…Tu es si gentil avec moi…chuchota-t-elle.

- Mon frère n'est qu'une pourriture et j'aurais préféré ne pas être de sa famille ! Bref… Viens Sakura, rentrons à l'appartement.

Il prit la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement. Sakura aimait tenir la main de Shaolan. Elle se sentait bien auprès de lui. Mais il avait sûrement raison, il fallait attendre que sa blessure soit refermée pour envisager d'être ensemble.

A l'appartement, ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant. Sakura se sentait de mieux en mieux. Le contact de Shaolan lui faisait du bien. Le soir, le jeune homme alla prendre une douche et Sakura alla dans la chambre de Shaolan. Elle trouva des albums photo et en ouvrit un. Elle vit des photographies de Shaolan petit, adolescent et adulte. Il posait des fois aux côtés de femmes très élégantes ou d'Eriol ou d'un autre homme. Shaolan entra dans la chambre avec, seulement, une serviette autour de la taille. Sakura le regarda et rougit : il était vraiment très beau avec les cheveux mouillés et dégoulinant. Son corps était parfait, ni trop musclé ni pas assez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

- Je… je regardais tes… tes albums photo. Et j'ai vu de très belles photos de toi !

Sakura rit et brandit une photographie de Shaolan nu quand il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Le jeune homme se précipita vers Sakura. Ils tombèrent sur le lit. Sakura se mit à cheval sur Shaolan pour le maîtriser, mais sa domination fut de courte durée. Shaolan la renversa et ensuite passa sur Sakura. Il essayait de récupérer la photo que Sakura tenait dans sa main. Il finit par lui bloquer les deux bras et il récupéra la photo. Sakura riait à ne plus en finir. Shaolan sourit car il était heureux de la voir rire comme ça.

- Je suis content que tu ris, lui dit-il.

- Sakura arrêta de rire et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aime pas ton frère ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Je…il m'a pourri la vie depuis que je suis né, répondit Shaolan sans libérer la jeune femme.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je sais que son père les avait abandonnés lui, ses sœurs et sa mère. Et puis notre mère a rencontré mon père. Ils se sont mariés assez tôt et je suis venu au monde. Eriol a toujours pensé que c'était la faute de mon père si notre mère et son père n'étaient plus ensemble…

- Et tu t'entends bien avec vos sœurs ?

- Haï, elles sont très gentilles mais trop protectrices !

Sakura dégagea un de ses bras et toucha le visage de Shaolan.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

- Demo…tu n'es pas rétablie de ta peine de cœur…dit Shaolan.

- Je sais ce que je veux, et je ne veux pas attendre pour que tu m'embrasses ou que tu me prennes dans tes bras ! Je me suis décidée…

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle se redressa, rapprocha ainsi son visage de celui de Shaolan.

- Je t'ai choisi toi plutôt que de pleurer sur mon sort ! chuchota-t-elle.

Sakura embrassa Shaolan sans qu'il eut le temps de dire quelque chose. Il essaya de résister, mais Sakura ne voulait absolument pas le lâcher.

- Shaolan-kun !

Sakura et Shaolan arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et regardèrent la personne qui venait de s'introduirent dans la chambre.

- Ha ! cria Takahashi (en prenant une voix de fille) Shaolan ! Comment peux-tu me tromper avec…avec cette fille…

**(Note de Shaolan avec une goutte derrière la tête : Il m'épuise des fois… Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?)**

**(Note de Sakura : Moi qui pensait qu'on serait tranquille…)**

**(Note de Takahashi en tirant la langue : Je suis fier d'être arrivé à ce moment-là !)**

**

* * *

**

voila enfin ce chapitre pb d'internet pardon! je sais il est un peu court la suite sera pour bientot

j'espere que ça vous a plu et merci de nous avoir lu et gros bisous et un grand merci pour les reviews!

bisousss les2folles


	9. chap 9

**Chapitre 9**

_- Je t'ai choisi toi plutôt que de pleurer sur mon sort ! chuchota-t-elle._

_Sakura embrassa Shaolan sans qu'il eut le temps de dire quelque chose. Il essaya de résister, mais Sakura ne voulait absolument pas le lâcher. _

_- Shaolan-kun !_

_Sakura et Shaolan arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et regardèrent la personne qui venait de s'introduirent dans la chambre._

_- Ha ! cria Takahashi (en prenant une voix de fille) Shaolan ! Comment peux-tu me tromper avec…avec cette fille…_

_**(Note de Shaolan avec une goutte derrière la tête : Il m'épuise des fois… Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Moi qui pensait qu'on serait tranquille…)**_

_**(Note de Takahashi en tirant la langue : Je suis fier d'être arrivé à ce moment-là !)**_

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Takahashi-kun ? cria Shaolan

- J'étais passé te voir… As-tu oublié notre dîner ? demande Takahashi, (toujours en jouant le rôle du petit amis de Shaolan). Je pensais que c'était plus sérieux entre nous…

Shaolan tapa Takahashi sur la tête en criant :

- T'as pas bientôt fini !

- Si je vous dérange je peux partir, déclara Sakura en se levant.

- Iie, restez mademoiselle Sakura-chan, dit Takahashi. Nous sommes très heureux de voir que vous n'avez rien contre les homosexuels et donc, laissez-nous vous inviter à une de nos « petites fêtes ».

- Shaolan le tapa encore une fois sur la tête.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises ! cria Shaolan.

La serviette de celui-ci tomba à cause de son énervement. Sakura et Takahashi le regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Shaolan, lui, devint tout rouge et il rattacha sa serviette.

**(Note de Takahashi : Elle est toute petite !)**

**(Note de Shaolan : LA FERME !)**

**(Note de Sakura en rougissant : C'est très impressionnant comme spectacle… Il…il est vraiment bien…bien fait de…de partout…)**

**(Note de Shaolan aux auteurs : Pourquoi me ridiculiser de la sorte surtout devant elle et lui !)**

**(Note des Auteurs : Eh bien, tout simplement car c'était à ton tour de te retrouver tout nu, vu que tu as pu te rincer l'œil la dernière fois avec Sakura toute nue…)**

**(Note de Shaolan en se remémorant cette instant merveilleux avec un filé de bave: Oui c'est vrai, c'est vrai…)**

**(Note de Takahashi : Quoi ! Sakura toute nue ! J'ai manqué ça… Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'étais pas dans cette histoire, cela aurait été mieux que de voir Shaolan à poil !)**

**(Note de Shaolan : Hé ! Espèce de pervers !)**

**(Note de Takahashi : Eh alors moi, j'assume…)**

- Sortez ! cria Shaolan en poussant Takahashi et Sakura, qui riaient toujours, hors de la chambre.

Il ferma la porte à clé et s'assit sur son lit. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était honteux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Takahashi le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Quoi ? interrogea Sakura.

- Ben il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu croyais encore qu'il était gay et que j'étais son copain…et là je vous vois l'un sur l'autre en train de vous embrasser… Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Shaolan enfila ses vêtements rapidement. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il attendit que la personne décroche.

_- Allô ? interrogea une voix féminine._

- Konban wa okasa, dit Shaolan. (Bonsoir mère)

_- Que se passe-t-il Shaolan ?_

- Je…je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir.

_- Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés avec Eriol ? Vous êtes incroyable ! Je ne_ _comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas !_

- Iie okasa ! C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça… Je t'expliquerai quand on se verra.

- Alors…laisse-moi résumer…dit Takahashi…tu t'es fait larguer, Shaolan-kun t'as consolé, vous avez bu et vous avez couché ensemble… Bien…je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi rapide… Mais tant mieux…je suis content pour lui !

Shaolan entra dans la pièce, coupant la conversation de Takahashi et Sakura. Il était gêné et n'osait pas regarder les deux jeunes gens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu et comment as-tu réussi à entrer ? demanda Shaolan.

- Je voulais juste te rendre visite, répondit Takahashi. Je venais te chercher pour aller chez toi. Ta sœur nous attends dans la voiture.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas montée avec toi ?

- Je sais pas.

- Je ne vais pas chez moi ce soir

- Pour… Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi…

Il se leva et montra Shaolan et Sakura du doigt à tour de rôle.

- Vous allez faire des choses ce soir… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé tout à l'heure… Je m'en vais. Au revoir.

- Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! cria Shaolan (rougissant) en se levant. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je reste.

Il tira Takahashi par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

- Je reste parce qu'elle n'est pas bien, chuchota Shaolan. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici ce soir ! Et puis Eriol-kun m'a frappé. Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses si j'y allais.

- C'est ça que tu as sur le visage ? Il a frappé fort ! Fais voir.

- Aïe ! Ne touche pasça fait mal !

Sakura les observait sans rien dire. Elle remarqua l'hématome que Shaolan avait sur la joue et commença à s'inquiéter. Takahashi partit. Shaolan l'accompagna et ensuite il revint dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ? demanda Sakura en s'approchant de lui pour mieux voir.

- Ce n'est rien, je…je me suis cogné, répondit Shaolan sans la regarder.

- Ne me mens pas Shaolan ! Je vois bien que quelqu'un t'a frappé ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

- …Eriol-kun.

- Mais quand a-t-il fait ça ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

- A…Après que tu sois sortie du bureau.

- Je suis désolée Shaolan, c'est de ma faute. Vos relations vont être encore plus chaotique… à cause de moi.

- Ne te reproche rien ! C'est de sa faute et non de la tienne.

Shaolan l'embrassa sur le front et chuchota :

- Tu n'as absolument rien fait. Je vais préparer le repas.

- Iie, Shaolan, reste avec moi !

- Demo…

Sakura le prit dans ses bras et chuchota :

- Embrasse-moi.

- Demo…

Sakura l'embrassa. Shaolan se laissa faire. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme qui la repoussa doucement.

- Il ne faut pas Sakura, dit-il simplement.

- Tu ne veux pas ? interrogea Sakura.

- Ce…ce n'est pas ça, mais il est beaucoup trop tôt…pour toi…pour moi aussi…

- Demo… tout à l'heure tu…

- Haï, demo… c'était une erreur…

Sakura embrassa Shaolan qui se laissa embrasser. Il ne voulait pas résister, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle…et pour lui… Shaolan s'écarta d'elle et alla dans la cuisine. Sakura le suivit de prés. Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est avec une fille ? demanda une jeune femme.

- Haï Noriko, répondit Takahashi.

- Il faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux pour le croire !

La jeune femme entra dans l'appartement de Shaolan et Sakura discrètement.

Shaolan n'avait pu résister aux avances de Sakura. Il la couvrit de baisers. Takahashi et Noriko (la plus jeune sœur de Shaolan et Eriol) aperçurent le couple : Sakura était allongée sur le canapé et Shaolan sur elle. Noriko et Takahashi les observèrent quelques instants.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! fini par dire Noriko en chuchotant. J'ai envie de vomir et on va être en retard !

- Mais attends, c'est très intéressant ! répliqua Takahashi. On va savoir comment s'y prend ton petit frère avec les filles !

- Takahashi, c'est mon petit frère comme tu viens de le dire, alors sortons !

- Demo…

- Viens ! J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir : Shaolan dans les bras de Sakura-chan.

Noriko tira Takahashi par le bras et ils sortirent de l'appartement.

* * *

kikoo!

voila la suite !

merci pour vos reviews et de nous lire!

bisousssssssssssssssssssssssss les2folles


	10. chap 10 R

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

**Attention ! Ce chapitre est un lemon donc les moins 16 ne peuvent pas lire ce chapitre.**

**Un résumer sera donné.**

* * *

Shaolan déboutonna doucement, bouton après bouton, la chemisette blanche de Sakura. Il passa ses mains dessous pour caresser son corps à la peau si douce. Elles glissèrent sur le ventre et la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait la chaire de poule et, jamais, avec Eriol, elle ne l'avait eu. Shaolan lui montrait toute sa passion, tout son amour. Elle se redressa lentement pour que son compagnon puisse lui enlever sa chemise qu'il jeta. Les mains du jeune homme coururent sur le dos de Sakura qui déboutonnait sa chemise. Elle se souleva un peu ensuite pour embrasser le torse musclé de Shaolan, il sentit la fièvre lui monter. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon de la jeune femme qu'il dégrafa. Il retira sa chemise qui le gênait et l'envoya valser. Il tira sur le pantalon de son amie et elle souleva légèrement ses fesses pour qu'il glisse sur ses hanches et ses jambes. Il l'envoya balader de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle observa Shaolan sans rien dire. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui… Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis lui fit des baisers dans le cou, et le ventre. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les serra entre ses doigts. Son amant accentua ses baisers déjà brûlant Ils se regardèrent longuement et rougirent tous les deux. Shaolan lui sourit et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme pour un baiser qu'elle accepta. Elle le serra contre elle et accrocha ses jambes autour de lui. Puis, il redescendit et continua sa progression. Quand il arriva au bas ventre de Sakura, il fut très surpris de voir le genre de culottes qui portait sa compagne : il y avait dessus un panda. Il releva la tête et ri. La jeune femme l'observa avec étonnement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car il embrassa sa culotte tout en lui caressant les jambes. Sakura gémissait doucement. Elle adorait qu'il la touche comme il le faisait… Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil et s'affolaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus se contrôler. Ils se désiraient tellement… Shaolan la voulait depuis si longtemps et enfin… enfin, il ne l'avait rien qu'à lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore attendre. Elle était irrésistible et son corps si doux, si chaud, qui le réclamait… Ce corps magnifique qu'il avait désiré chaque mois depuis six ans, chaque jour, chaque seconde…

Noriko et Takahashi arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils sortirent du taxi et se rendirent, main dans la main, à la porte. La jeune femme frappa. Ce fut Eriol qui ouvrit.

Konban wa onee-san, dit le jeune homme en souriant à sa sœur.

Konban wa otouto, _(otouto : petit frère)_, répondit Noriko en embrassant son petit frère.

'ban wa, lança Takahashi pour qu'Eriol remarque qu'il était aussi présent.

Eriol le fixa quelques instants et les invita à entrer. Ils entrèrent et retirèrent leurs chaussures pour enfiler des chaussons.

Shaolan-kun n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Eriol avec étonnement.

Iie, répondit Takahashi. Il avait mieux à faire…

Noriko lui donna un coup dans le bras et répliqua :

Je crois qu'il devait terminer un travail très important ou quelque chose comme ça…

Eriol savait que sa sœur mentait, qu'elle le couvrait pour éviter de dire la vérité. Il ne dit rien et tout en souriant, acquiesça de la tête. Il lui sourit.

Shaolan passa ses bras dans le dos de Sakura et le lui caressa. La jeune femme le tenait contre elle et l'embrassait dans le cou et sur le visage. Elle était sûre et certaine, maintenant, qu'il n'était pas gay. Si cela avait été le cas, les femmes, en général, auraient perdu quelque chose, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de penser. Son amant dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il l'embrassa lui aussi le cou. Sakura s'écarta de lui pour se coucher et il pu lui retirer son sous-vêtement et le lâcher à côté du canapé. Elle laissa ses mains courir sur le corps de son partenaire et atteignit le pantalon de celui-ci. Elle défit la ceinture et le bouton. Elle passa ses mains sous le jean et le caleçon. Le jeune homme retira, tant bien que mal, son pantalon et l'envoya paître avec le chemisier de son amie. Il embrassa celle-ci et ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches. Puis, doucement, il tira sur le dernier sous-vêtement de Sakura. Il lui baisa les jambes tout en faisant glisser la petite culotte tout le long. Une pensée l'avait traversée : elle se disait que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait une femme parce qu'il était vraiment très doux… Mais ce doute fut rapidement dissipé. Son amant ne fit que passer sa main sur son intimité qui était chaude et humide.

**(Note des auteurs : On aimerait être à sa place, non ?)**

Elle attrapa la main de Shaolan des siennes et ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce moment. Le jeune homme se hissa jusqu'au visage de sa compagne et passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Puis, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle réclama des baisers qu'il lui donna sans se faire prier. Ellefit courir ses mains sur le dos de son amant. Celui-ci était très excité par ses caresses.

Eriol avait invité Tomoyo au repas de famille. Toutes les personnes présentes, (Yelan et Yuki (son mari), Shefa, ses deux garçons et son mari, Hatori, Mitsuko, sa petite fille et son ami français Thomas, Taeko et son mari Gonzu et Takahashi et Noriko), étaient gênés car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ce n'était pas Sakura qui se tenait aux côtés d'Eriol.

Ils pivotèrent et elle passa sur lui. Elle l'embrassa longuement. Ensuite, elle lui mordilla l'oreille gauche tout en commençant à lui retirer son caleçon. Le jeune homme continua de la caresser. Elle baisa son torse nu. Les caresses de Shaolan devinrent de plus en plus pressantes et de plus en plus tendres. Il la fit basculer, tout en l'embrassant, pour être sur elle. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et elle s'en rendait compte. Elle aussi ne supportait plus cette attente. Il écarta doucement ses jambes et s'introduisit en elle très lentement.

Shaolan… murmura Sakura en lui griffant le dos de ses deux mains.

Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? demanda Yelan à Tomoyo.

Je suis costumière, habilleuse et maquilleuse, répondit-elle.

Très bien…

Sur quel film travaillez-vous en ce moment ? interrogea Shefa en posant une de ses mains sur la jambe de son mari.

Le même que celui d'Eriol-kun.

Et vous vous êtes connus comment ? hasarda Thomas.

Tomoyo baissa la tête.

Par l'intermédiaire de Sak…

Fini les questions, coupa Eriol en prenant la main de sa compagne.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Et puis Mitsuko dit :

Je me demande bien ce que fait Shaolan en ce moment…

Le jeune homme s'entra en elle autant qu'il le pouvait. Sakura lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes.

Shaolan… chuchota-t-elle en pressant le dos du jeune homme qui l'embrassait dans le cou.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter malgré leur essoufflement, pas maintenant. Alors sans retenu, ils poussèrent, tout deux, des cris de bonheur, murmurant chacun le nom de l'autre. La jeune femme laissa courir ses mains sur son dos. Elle lui mordilla encore et encore l'oreille. Il continua ses baisers et elle de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Qu'est-ce que fait Shaolan ? demanda Yelan à Noriko et Takahashi.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre et se regardèrent. Takahashi prit la main de Noriko, sous la table, et répondit avec un grand sourire.

Il regardait une vidéo quand nous l'avons quitté.

Seul ? interrogea Taeko.

Haï, continua Takahashi.

Eriol savait que le jeune homme mentait pour couvrir Shaolan et Sakura. Il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

Le jeune couple était couché, sur le côté, sur le canapé et couvert d'une couverture. Sakura avait la tête posée contre le torse de Shaolan. Ils ne bougeaient pas.

Aishiteru Sakura, _(Je t'aime Sakura.), _chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Aishiteru Shaolan, répondit Sakura.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

A la fin du repas, Noriko et Takahashi dirent au revoir à tout le monde et retournèrent chez la jeune femme en taxi. Son ami bailla et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Arrivés dans l'appartement, ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent dans le canapé.

C'était une horrible soirée, déclara Noriko en baillant.

Tu as raison ma chérie, confirma Takahashi en lui prenant la main. Enfin… il y en a un qui a du bien s'amuser…

Oh…

Noriko le frappa au bras. Takahashi la regarda et ils se sourirent. Le jeune homme se jeta sur son amie et lui fit des chatouilles. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Quand ils furent calmés, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Je t'aime Noriko, lui chuchota-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

**(Note de Ayumi : C'était vraiment chaud ce soir !)**

**(Note de Linka : Voui ! T'as vu tout ce qu'ils font ?)**

**(Note de Ayumi : J'ai pas vu, j'ai lu ! Mais c'est incroyable ! Qui n'aimerait pas être à la place de Sakura-chan ?)**

**(Note de Linka : En tout cas, moi je voudrais !)**

**(Note de Tomoyo : Moi aussi ! Il est doué…)**

**(Note des auteurs : Toi tu as Eriol-kun !)**

* * *

desoler pour le retard mais ce genre de chapitre n'est pas facile a ecrire lorsque l'on a nos parent sur le dos! lol

bon j'espere que cela vous a plu

laisser nous des reviews svp!

voila bisousss et merci de nous lire


	11. chap 10 le resumer

**Chapitre 10 **

**sans le lemon**

* * *

_Pendant que Sakura et Shaolan concrétiser leur amour..._

Noriko et Takahashi arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils sortirent du taxi et se rendirent, main dans la main, à la porte. La jeune femme frappa. Ce fut Eriol qui ouvrit.

Konban wa onee-san, dit le jeune homme en souriant à sa sœur.

Konban wa otouto, _(otouto : petit frère)_, répondit Noriko en embrassant son petit frère.

'ban wa, lança Takahashi pour qu'Eriol remarque qu'il était aussi présent.

Eriol le fixa quelques instants et les invita à entrer. Ils entrèrent et retirèrent leurs chaussures pour enfiler des chaussons.

Shaolan-kun n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Eriol avec étonnement.

Iie, répondit Takahashi. Il avait mieux à faire…

Noriko lui donna un coup dans le bras et répliqua :

Je crois qu'il devait terminer un travail très important ou quelque chose comme ça…

Eriol savait que sa sœur mentait, qu'elle le couvrait pour éviter de dire la vérité. Il ne dit rien et tout en souriant, acquiesça de la tête. Il lui sourit.

* * *

Eriol avait invité Tomoyo au repas de famille. Toutes les personnes présentes, (Yelan et Yuki (son mari), Shefa, ses deux garçons et son mari, Hatori, Mitsuko, sa petite fille et son ami français Thomas, Taeko et son mari Gonzu et Takahashi et Noriko), étaient gênés car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ce n'était pas Sakura qui se tenait aux côtés d'Eriol. 

Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? demanda Yelan à Tomoyo.

Je suis costumière, habilleuse et maquilleuse, répondit-elle.

Très bien…

Sur quel film travaillez-vous en ce moment ? interrogea Shefa en posant une de ses mains sur la jambe de son mari.

Le même que celui d'Eriol-kun.

Et vous vous êtes connus comment ? hasarda Thomas.

Tomoyo baissa la tête.

Par l'intermédiaire de Sak…

Fini les questions, coupa Eriol en prenant la main de sa compagne.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Et puis Mitsuko dit :

Je me demande bien ce que fait Shaolan en ce moment…

* * *

Qu'est-ce que fait Shaolan ? demanda Yelan à Noriko et Takahashi. 

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre et se regardèrent. Takahashi prit la main de Noriko, sous la table, et répondit avec un grand sourire.

Il regardait une vidéo quand nous l'avons quitté.

Seul ? interrogea Taeko.

Haï, continua Takahashi.

Eriol savait que le jeune homme mentait pour couvrir Shaolan et Sakura. Il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

* * *

Le jeune couple était couché, sur le côté, sur le canapé et couvert d'une couverture. Sakura avait la tête posée contre le torse de Shaolan. Ils ne bougeaient pas. 

Aishiteru Sakura, _(Je t'aime Sakura.), _chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Aishiteru Shaolan, répondit Sakura.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Noriko et Takahashi dirent au revoir à tout le monde et retournèrent chez la jeune femme en taxi. Son ami bailla et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Arrivés dans l'appartement, ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent dans le canapé. 

C'était une horrible soirée, déclara Noriko en baillant.

Tu as raison ma chérie, confirma Takahashi en lui prenant la main. Enfin… il y en a un qui a du bien s'amuser…

Oh…

Noriko le frappa au bras. Takahashi la regarda et ils se sourirent. Le jeune homme se jeta sur son amie et lui fit des chatouilles. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Quand ils furent calmés, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Je t'aime Noriko, lui chuchota-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

**(Note de Ayumi : C'était vraiment chaud ce soir !)**

**(Note de Linka : Voui ! T'as vu tout ce qu'ils font ?)**

**(Note de Ayumi : J'ai pas vu, j'ai lu ! Mais c'est incroyable ! Qui n'aimerait pas être à la place de Sakura-chan ?)**

**(Note de Linka : En tout cas, moi je voudrais !)**

**(Note de Tomoyo : Moi aussi ! Il est doué…)**

**(Note des auteurs : Toi tu as Eriol-kun !)**

**

* * *

**

bon voila un bref résumé

le prochain chapitre est pour tres bientot!

bisous les2folles


End file.
